In researching the prior art patents relative to the filing of the present application, I have become aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,435,890; 2,847,676; 3,387,307; 3,229,375; 4,034,953; and Des. 253,920.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,435,890, B. Lembeck illustrates a glove which has a thumb receiving pocket and a finger receiving pocket. This structure is not fabricated of plastic film and is not provided with the various features of the present invention.
N. C. Scott in U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,676 disclosed an economical handprotective device in the form of a surgical glove which includes three finger pockets in addition to a thumb pocket. This surgical glove can be formed of polyethylene. However, the disclosed structure is not conveniently adapted to mass production techniques as is the present invention and various features of the present invention are absent from Scott's structure as will become apparent hereinbelow.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,307, R. A. Blatz illustrates the manufacture of plastic gloves. Two sheets of thermoplastic material are fused together along a hand outline or the like and a blowing technique employed for the distribution of talc is acknowledged as constituting prior art. It can readily be observed by the illustration of the glove disclosed in this patent that it lacks numerous features of the present invention.
D. Stoller in U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,375 discloses the concept of rolls of disposable articles of apparel arranged in series. The serial conformation which is illustrated is different from that envisaged according to the present invention. In addition, it will be readily noted from what is described hereinbelow that the invention provides numerous features not contemplated by Stoller.
B. Smith in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,853 reveals disposable plastic-film gloves prepared from strip film material in two layers which are heat sealed in the outline of a glove with five fingers and are simultaneously diecut to remove the material between the fingers and to the side and base of the respective gloves. The removal of material from the sides of gloves is unnecessary in accordance with the present invention and, as a matter of fact, this material is usefully employed in accordance with the present invention.
In Design U.S. Pat. No. 253,920 is revealed a design for a molded glove. It will become quite clear hereinafter that this glove is substantially different from the glove of the invention.